


Confetti

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [6]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Confetti kiss(?), Fluff, Junghwan being such a cutie bf he is, M/M, Midam still the mom of sb, Woong and Sihun just because, silver Boys are mentioned, yea dirty raesuk sorry not sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Midam mau membersihkan konfeti. Junghwan pikir dia mau ciuman.





	Confetti

Perayaan ulang tahun Junghwan kali ini -dan memang selalu- terkesan sederhana. Pesta alakadarnya di apartemen, tamu teman terdekat, kue-kue yang dimasak sendiri, musik dari speaker laptop, semua hanya dengan budget pas-pasan. Meski begitu tetap saja semua orang tertawa-tawa dan bertukar candaan ringan. 

Selain teman-teman Junghwan yang datang dengan heboh, teman-teman Midam hadir semua, dan sepertinya satu-satunya alasan mereka datang adalah untuk menggoda Midam habis-habisan di depan pacarnya sampai ia nyaris mati malu. Sementara Junghwan terkekeh-kekeh menertawakan kisah masa lalu Midam yang dituturkan Jeon Woong, Midam menyibukkan diri dengan menendangi Hyunsuk dan Raesung yang sudah mulai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di pojok ruangan. Junghwan tak bisa mendengar omelannya dari kejauhan, seperti sesuatu tentang menyuruh pulang dan mencari hotel saja atau semacamnya. 

Saat ia kembali ke sisi Junghwan, perhatian semua orang sesaat teralihkan dari mereka karena dua anak yang nyaris dikira Junghwan kembaran, Jihoon dan Doyoung tengah memperebutkan potongan terakhir pai apel dengan heboh di dekat dapur. Junghwan memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyelipkan jemarinya ke tangan Midam yang tak menolak. 

“Hei, lihat aku.”

“Apa?”

“Selamat ulang tahun lagi.” Bisik Midam pelan.

“Terima kasih.” 

Mereka bertukar pandang dalam diam sejenak lebih lama. 

“Menunduklah.” ujar Midam tiba-tiba. 

“Kenapa?” 

Tangan Midam meraih sejumput rambut di pucuk kepala Junghwan, dan selama sesaat Junghwan pikir Midam akan menciumnya, jadi ia menunduk lebih dalam lagi dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Singkat saja sepertinya, namun wajah Midam justru keluhatan lebih kaget daripada yang seharusnya.

“Aku pikir kau mau ciuman?”

Lamat-lamat Midam menyunggingkan senyuman geli, ia mengeluarkan suara antara bersin dan tawa tertahan.

“Ada banyak kertas konfeti di kepalamu, bodoh.” jelasnya, mengakibatkan Junghwan merona seketika.

“Maaf, aku pikir-”

“Aih, sini. Biar kucium sekalian.” Midam menarik wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi cepat-cepat yang disambut dengan pelukan. 

Hanya dehaman Sihun dan Woong saja yang membuat mereka tersadar dan melepas dekapan masing-masing dengan kikuk. 

“Haruskah kita pulang?” tanya Sihun sambil pura-pura memperhatikan nampan biskuit cokelat. Woong menanggapi dengan anggukan khidmat. “Sepertinya iya, Kurasa tuan rumah ingin menikmati waktu pribadi dengan kekasihnya, ya?” 


End file.
